The present invention relates to disposable training pants and more particularly to so-called training pants used for training babies to acquire a habit of living without diapers as early as possible.
The conventional training pants are generally made of cloth and reused after washed. When a baby excretes with such pants put on, a quantity of liquid excretions readily leaks from the pants. Consequently, babies feel uncomfortable and tell their mothers about the excretions.
However, such training pants are disadvantageous not only in that these training pants require washings but also in that carpets or the like on floor are often contaminated by the quantity of excretions leaked from the pants.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide the pants so improved to be free from leakage of liquid excretions which have been inevitable for the conventional pants made of cloth, on one hand, and to be effective in making babies aware of the pants having been wetted with excretions, on the other hand.